The Chosen Path
by asakurass
Summary: Levi and Mikasa were sent by a secret mission. Together, they will unleashed the secrets of the titans and the wonders of Alchemy. Without knowing that by able to do these, they will bring fold the most powerful secret that they are going to unmask. The power of love! were faith, trust, hope and a new bunch of friends surely will mix this humanity's strongest couple into victory.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and Full Metal Alchemist.**

"Brother come on, we are not supposed to be roaming around here. You know what the Colonel said." Alphonse Elric said quietly as he was following his older brother on his walk.

"Nah, you know that I don't always follow orders. And besides, it's just the freaking Colonel." Edward Elric chuckled.

"But brother…" Al became worried as he slowly keeping his pace from his brother.

"Al don't such a kid. This is it, if our theories are correct, we can now unleashed the secrets behind the 5th laboratory." He nudged him back.

"But…. It is off limits!" Al stopped from walking. He was still looking on his brother and gave him a worried look.

"Al! Don't you believe me?" Ed shouted. The noise he just made creates a very loud noise that he and Al covered their ears. The sounds that they heard is like a strange yell that went straight directly to their ears.

"Brother, what was that? Did you create that noise?" Al asked Ed, who is still covering his ears from the noise.

"No, I mean I just yelled.. but that noise didn't come from me. It was like as if there is also somewhere here." He whispered.

"You see now, we are not supposed to be here. This place really looks haunted. Coming or not, I will get you now and we'll leave." Al pleaded.

"Al, could you please stop reacting like a baby! I have a feeling that we are on the right spot. We'll just continue walking towards this sewer."

Ed and Al continued walking until they reach a hollow door. It is made from fine metal with a very huge lock.

"It is lock, how can we get through here?" Al inquired his brother.

"Heh! Piece of cake!" Ed said joyfully while he joined his hand to form the alchemic reaction and made a handle made of metal. In just a split second, they are already inside.

Al carefully examined the whole room. He observed why this room is a lot different from the others. When he looked closely from the wall, he discovered that it had a very ancient writings on it. He turned to look for Ed who is still busy looking around the room.

"Brother, just a second." He called out to him.

"What now? What have you seen?"

"It had ancient scribbles. An ancient alphabet that are used as a code."

"You are good at this Al." He nudges him again.

"Based from the books that I've read from Shou Tucker's library, on the ancient civilization, they also got a philosopher's stone. It became the powerful stone from that time on. And also it talked about the thing that happened on 855 B.C. that our ancestors are locked in a huge wall because they are surrounded by Titans." Al explained, "Any further, it also said that this Philosophers' stone was the reason why this Titan existed." He stepped back.

"So what is that going to do for us?" Ed thought carefully.

"Because of massive sacrifices from the ancient tribes, they haven't realized that they actually made a monster out of it."

"Just like the basic principles of alchemy." He breathes out.

"But this codes."

"What about it?"

"I don't know, it feels like there was something in it."

"Al, your theories making me have goose bumps."

"Brother, I think there is a hidden message behind it."

"Can you read the codes?" Ed traced the unique ancient writing with his own hands. He felt something different that it made his other hand reacts on the writing. He saw a red light from the ancient letters.

"Brother, it sparked!" Al was surprised from the reaction that happened to Ed.

"Why do I have this weird feeling about this."

"Brother, I think it has to do with alchemy and the secrets behind the philosopher's stone. Do you want to find out?"

"You know me Al, that when it comes from the Philosopher's stone, I want everything." He grinned.

"But first things first, how can we be able to read the writing?" Al asked him.

"Yeah, that is the only problem."

"If only there is someone who we can really trust here and also read the writings it will be perfect!" Al exclaimed with glee that he almost punch Ed.

"I know someone who can we really trust." Ed chuckled.

"Who?"

"Major Hughes." Ed's face brightened up.

"Perfect!"

* * *

_[noise from the outside]_

"Ed? Al? Where are you?" Riza Hawkeye shouted desperately as she continued searching for the two Elric brothers.

"Still no trace?" Roy Mustang suddenly appeared beside her.

"No. If I just let them stay inside the HQ this shouldn't happened." Riza replied to him.

"It's not your fault either, besides I think that Full Metal want some adventures so –"

"So what? You doesn't care what those brothers are up to?"

"Of course, I do care and because they are on my jurisdiction, I won't let anything happened to them."

"Don't you forget Colonel that Scar is after them." Riza reminded him.

"Yeah right, I don't forget that." He said softly.

"Colonel Sir, we figured out that the gate from the doomed laboratory was opened." Lieutenant Havoc appeared in front of them.

"Just what did you say?" Roy muttered as he pictured out Ed finally knows the secret of the 5th laboratory.

"The gate from the doomed laboratory was opened." Havoc honestly repeated.

"Did you mean that those Elric Brothers managed to know the secret code from the gate?" Riza inquired him.

"I don't know much of the details, but that's the only thing Lieutenant Major Armstrong said to me." Havoc replied.

"Damn that full metal brat." Roy muttered.

"Let's get them, okay?" Riza looked on Roy who has still a worried look on his face.

"Havoc, tell Major Armstrong that we are coming." Roy gave his orders to Havoc.

"Aye! Sir." Havoc immediately flee.

"Brother, I think someone is calling us." Al whispered to Ed who is still busy figuring out his thoughts about the ancient code.

"Come on now, we shouldn't be get caught here. We need to address this as soon as possible to Major Hughes."

"Right."

* * *

"Oh brother, have you checked that weird stuff a while ago? It seemed that there is something on that rock." Al pointed over the rock that was near the wall. Based from his observation, it seems that there is mystery that underlies behind it.

"What?" He asked him.

"I said the rock." Al repeated.

"You mean by this!" Ed suddenly kicked the rock that was displayed near the door. The moment that he has done that, the rock swiveled on a fast motion that Ed hardly noticed.

"Brother! The rock rotated!" Al exclaimed with glee.

"What the heck is this!" Ed carefully examined the rock very well, and to his surprise when he take a look on its side, there is something like a switch button underneath it.

"Al, there's even a switch on it."

"Here, let me take a look."

When Ed pushed the grey button, the sand moved on its side revealing a transmutation circle. The whole room was a transmutation circle and a light forming it."

"Al, this can't be true! Why there is a transmutation circle here, on this very absurd place?"

"Well, maybe because this 5th Laboratory contained a lot of secrets that we cannot tell." Al responded.

"And the ancient figures, I think this has got to deal with this." Ed finally made a solid statement when all that's bothering him made sense.

He took a deep sigh, looking at Al,

"Al, came over here, it seems that this transmutation circle is very weird. I mean by the looks of it, it rather looked like this was ancient transmutation circle used by our ancestors."

"You are right! By any means, the only thing that it got me confused was why there is an old transmutation circle here. When I did my reading on the basics of alchemy, it was stated that the old transmutation circle possesses a great reaction that it can send you into a new dimension especially when it had Ishvara Sanskrit on the edge." Al explained.

"Wait a minute Al, but for all we know that the Ishvara tribe despised alchemy. And if they are using that on their own tribe they will have to endure the terrible punishment." Ed wondered.

"But there are some Ishvara people who went astray right? For example Scar, even thought he was an Ishvara, how can he possible know the principles of alchemy?"

"Good thing, I always have you my little brother!" Ed pats his shoulder.

"But we need to solve these codes beforehand." Al reminded his brother.

* * *

…

"Oi!" Both of them finally heard a very familiar voice.

_That can't be!_

"My dear Edward Elric, I know that you've been hiding somewhere!" the man continued to shout.

"Al, we need to get out of here quickly before anyone discovered us –"

A large bang on the wall approaches.

"See! My theories are quite right, Colonel!" Major Armstrong led Roy Mustang on the dark sewer.

"Crap Al, it's the Major Armstrong and the Colonel. Quick we need to hide quickly." They got on the other side of the room, to their surprise; they spotted a blue uniform approaching them.

Roy recognized the Edward's face. With such a fast motion, he flickered his hand forming a flame and strike on the path where Al and Ed were going.

"So, where do you think you're going, Full Metal!" Roy voice echoed on the hallway.

"Getting away from you." Ed shouted back on him, who was still figuring out on which side they will take. But it will be no use since they are heavily guarded by the Major ad the Colonel.

Ed and Al went past the wall, and suddenly bumped towards Riza and Havoc. Without any hesitation, Riza grabbed Ed's shoulders and turned over him to Havoc.

"Edward Elric!" Major Armstrong's voice beamed at him as he hugged his favorite boy.

* * *

…

"So, what's the plan now full metal?" Roy teased him when they are already on the HQ.

"Tch." Ed slump himself on the table snarling on Roy.

"What did you find out?" Roy asked him.

Ed eyed Al for the moment, asking him if he is going to tell anything on what they had find out earlier on the weird room.

Al gave him a go signal.

_I presume that the Colonel can be trusted too, he thought._

Roy yawned, "So to spill or not to spill?" he looked on his clock.

"Err right, we saw an old transmutation circle." Ed finally revealed his thoughts.

"And?"

"And? What was that supposed to mean?" Ed asked him immediately.

"And then what happened?" Roy asked him again with a very bored tone.

Roy yawned again very loudly and he keeps on looking on his watch. Then he looked on Riza who was observing him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Don't you ditch your job, Colonel." She warned him.

"Oi, Full metal, come on!" Roy looked at Ed again.

"Al and I come up with this, I think it was a teleporter from another dimension, and it also have something to do with the Philosopher's tone." Ed explained.

"I know nothing of this that it really exists; I mean they are supposed to be destroyed long time ago. Even on the Ishvara war, they told us that it was actually extinct." Roy suddenly became interested on what was Ed saying.

"Same as me, but we actually saw it and we also saw the Ishvara Sanskrit that was written all over it. If there is someone who might actually happen to know about this, there will be a probability that they will only use that on their own selfish interest. That is the most precaution that we should take." Ed continued on.

"But as a matter of fact, I think that someone was using that, given to the fact that there are technologies, we even found out that there was switch on it." Ed said coolly.

"Hmm, by any case let's report it to the Fuhrer Bradly." Roy concluded.

"Err, no!" Ed made a comment.

"What? Do you have any other option about this one?"

"It's just that, we should only keep this only to us, just to make it work."

"Bad it will be perfect that if I will be the one to report on him, maybe he can give my promotion." Roy suddenly saw a brighter side on this problem.

Riza strike him with a piece of newspaper on his side.

"Damn, what was that?" He dodged on her attacks.

"You moron, we're not talking about your promotion here."

Edward suddenly laughed on the top of his voice.

"HAHAHAHA! Remember that Colonel will always be Colonel!" Ed made a pun on him.

"I agree with you Ed!" Havoc applauded him.

"Screw all of you.." Roy muttered to himself.

"Colonel just don't forget to pay me right when you became the president!" Ed beamed with laughter.

"Just count on me then." Roy joked on himself grinning.

"Hey, can you please stop on making fun on this situation." Riza hit them together with newspaper.

"HAHAHAHA I'm sorry Lieutenant but the Colonel started it." Ed was still on the brink of laughter.

"Ahem! Very well, Let's suppose that we are only to keep this onto ourselves right." Roy finally stood up and he roamed on the room now.

"At last, he is now back in being a Colonel." Havoc made a comment.

"You decide!" Roy pointed out his fingers over Ed making a funny gesture.

"A what? Why me?!" Ed was surprised.

Roy received another hit from Riza (toinks!)

"Colonel, just for a second will be please stop being a burden." Riza said to him.

"Err right. Tomorrow we'll all check this and for the place that you're talking about. For now, I'm going to have a date on Jessica, this meeting is dismissed." Roy concluded and he grinned.

* * *

The underground tunnel from the Wall Sina going from the underground world seems to be a very thrilling experience for Armin as he remembered those times that they lured Annie from going there.

"I wondered what secrets lie ahead from the underground market. And how they were able to get supplies like our 3DMG." Armin wondered as he were about to drink his cup of milk.

"Better ask the Corporal." Mikasa suggested to him. "Or not, because maybe he will just insist you to clean than answer your question." She added.

"Ah-oh yeah. But I'm really curious to know." He sighed.

"But Mikasa, have you been ever curious on what was the story behind the Corporal?" He still insisted on bringing on the topic.

"I'm not even a bit interested on his story, as long as we all live together that is the only thing that I care about." She said seriously.

"Alright, just saying." He smiled at her, then he continue to put some jellies on the bread they were about to eat.

Mikasa's thoughts drifted on Eren, as soon they were finished practicing/sparring with one another, he insisted on going to buy some stuffs for them. Until on, she bumped on the Corporal while going the dining area.

"Ackerman, as soon as you're done eating your meals with Arlert, why don't you start in cleaning the backyard. That will be a perfect training for all of you, just bring on Jaeger so that he can be helping hand for you." Levi informed her.

"But—" Mikasa was about to comment when Levi stopped her.

"But what? Do you have anything against it?" He said in a very icy tone.

Mikasa felt her blood rising again, really this Corporal was making her life a mess. He really insisted them cleaning all the time as if the dusts are like titans that you need to fight and dispose quickly."

She thought for a moment and she snarled at him, "Didn't we just clean that yesterday? I know that this very rude of me to say this but, can you stop being a clean freak."

"Tch. You still haven't got the importance of it? Have you?" His eyes flickered upon her and feeling bored.

"I guess, you are right."

"How many times do I have to tell you that –" Levi tried to explain when Mikasa stomped on her feet.

"Shh! Corporal, I don't want to hear any of this. It keeps me getting sick! Anyways I guess that I just have to endure all of this because sadly I'm in your squad." She made a salute on him then immediately leave.

"Tch, damn this brats! I think they need another wrap up teaching on why cleaning is a hand tool on battles." He muttered to himself as he watched Mikasa leaving him.

He noticed that she has this graceful movement in her body. It does showed when he fights along with her and when they are practicing. Mikasa is one of hell good soldier in their batch. He seems to admit that she was a good counterpart of him ,with just a little exception that she has someone to protect, and by that it gives her strength to be her own goal. _To protect and love Eren._

The scarf that hung lazily on her neck, Levi wondered if she never takes it off. He also thought what was the real look of Ackerman when she doesn't wear that filthy scarf. Does she even know that any inanimate objects can harbour many kinds of sickness? Wait a second, why did he think of something like that? He never let himself dwell in that kind of caring thoughts especially with Ackerman.

He was just happy that she was kind of a soldier that the humanity's should be thankful because they can also put up their hopes on her too, not only on Jaeger but among all his new squads, they are the new generation that can brought humanity to victory.

But his thoughts lingered on Ackerman again. She was strong and has the great spirit when in terms of fighting. He observed her every time they will do a sparring, of course she was no match for her but he knows that if Ackerman will train to her hardest, then another great warrior will be born. Wait, she's already a great warrior at all, Levi kept silent just thinking about her.

_Female version of Hercules._

Female version of Hercules, Levi laughed a bit when he came up with that thought. He didn't noticed that he was smiling all of a sudden when Hanji tapped on his shoulder.

"Haven't seen you smile like that lately." Hanji caught him off guard, she chuckled upon seeing him with a lazy laugh. She wondered if she was seeing Levi or just another clone of him.

"Just stumble on something." He replied with a bit of annoying look on her. What are you doing here by the way?" He inquired her.

"I made my research quite complete and I arrived with a certain conclusion and…." She said happily and made a weird gestures on her face.

"And?" Levi ask her.

"I want your help." She beamed at him.

"Me? What is this crappy research of yours by the way?" He adds with a puzzled look on his face.

"The Commander gave me a go signal to proceed on this."

"So what Erwin approved of this, do you think that I will approve either?" He said with disbelief.

"I'm sure you will, and besides our squads are always work on hand in hand, right?" She made a sluggish look on her face that Levi was disgusted on a second.

"Cut that out Hanji, what do you want?"

"I know you're very familiar on the underground world."

"Tch. What is it then?"

"Do you happen to know anything something like a pentagram on the underground world?"

"I know of it, but I always thought of it as legends. My comrades back then told me that it was not, but even so I didn't believe them."

"Do you know where it was located?"

"I might say that it was just close on our hideout back then." He sighed.

"Perfect." She shouted.

"But, you still didn't tell me what was it all about."

"Call in a meeting later, I'll spill everything tonight."

"Right."

* * *

_[18:00]_

Everyone was on their seat, right on the center was Levi and next onto him was Eren followed by Mikasa and Armin. On Levi's left were Jean, Krista and Connie. As on their usual set up, Levi was drinking on his favourite coffee.

"Tch, really Hanji is such a time reckless." He said to them as he drank his coffee in a weird manner.

"Corporal, you talked so much this time." Eren replied on him.

"No, I always talk this much, especially when someone is making me wait." He said coolly.

There was huge bang on their door as Hanji slide across them.

"Sorry to make you wait, Levi squad." She beamed at them and begins to laugh instantly.

"There you go, the queen of talk." Levi introduces her.

"Thank you? I think I didn't deserve that. Oh any case, let's begin on what I will have to say."

"I made my research on the last few weeks and arrive on a certain conclusions. I talked several times with the Commander and he thinks that it really made sense. It was all about the pentagram that lies within the underground world."

Everyone was quiet on that moment, even Levi was curious on what she is going to say.

"When I checked our library last week, it tells something upon on transporting it on another dimension. And to my surprise, it was related on the Ishvara tribe that inhabited the southern part of the Stohess. They are really quite a unique tribe that doesn't collaborate much on our government. And it caught my eye as well that on that part of Stohess, they are not much affected of the titan attack. They rarely evacuate on their place, I think that this has got to do on what practices and beliefs that they had." Hanji continued.

"The Ishvara tribe? I know some of them, when I have this travel with my father on the southern part of our district we came to meet a few families within the tribe." Armin finally made a comment, then he continued, "When my father talked to them, they told us some stories way back then when the first bunch of people inhabited their place and that their ancestors are being sacrificed to make a huge stone, hence they called it the Philosopher's Stone. They won't talk that much about that because they are hold by a specific people who are working on it."

"Good point, Arlert! I find it very interesting too!" Hanji congratulated him.

Armin blushed for a moment then continue on what Hanji was about to say.

"So people, Arlert was right! This has got to do with that Philosopher's stone. But sadly I haven't gotten much information on this. The people of Ishvara were too afraid just by even saying that taboo word."

"Let me get this straight, what has got to do with us and the Philosopher's Stone?" Levi said frankly.

"Good question, Levi! Of course it has something to do with Titans." Hanji answered him, and she paused for a second and turned to Eren and asked him.

"Does that ring a bell, Eren?" She eyed him curiosly.

Eren felt Hanji's curious look on his face before answering, "Huh, I don't know what you are talking about Hanji-san."

"What was Eren has got to do with this?" Jean interrupted them.

"For a simple thing." Hanji started.

"Eren's father seemed to always work on the Southern Part of Stohess on which the Ishvara resides." Mikasa said straight.

"Oi, Mikasa how come you know all of this?" Eren ask him.

"Eren, you're not paying any attention do you?" Mikasa shot a glare on him.

"I'm sorry I was not, and yes Hanji-san my father does travel a lot of times on the Southern Part of Stohess." Eren finally agreed on her.

"And still we haven't got on the basement of your house, which will unleash all the secrets of the mystery. Let's just assume that you're father has got something to do with the philosopher's stone and with the Ishvara tribe." Hanji continued on.

"And besides, from the information that we gathered from the location of Annie, Reiner and Bertolt, they are residing on the Southern Part of Stohess. It really does made sense now, but you can actually omit Annie because his father are just the one who are living on that area and like Eren, she was just injected by her father that kind of chemical that turned her into a titan."

"What was the look of this Philosopher's stone?" Mikasa asked her.

"Not actually a stone, more like a liquid crystal a reddish pink substance."

Mikasa and Eren looked on each other as Hanji described the philosopher's stone.

"Mikasa, do you think that was the one that my father was holding when he was showing us a joke on glittering objects?" Eren wondered.

"I'm not so sure Eren, because we are too preoccupied at that moment. But if Hanji-san was correct about the physical properties of the philosopher's stone that it was not likely a stone but a liquid that turned into a stone once it was released from the container, then I might say that the thing that Eren's father was holding was the philosopher's stone." Mikasa clarified.

"Bingo! For at least we have a clue on this, I formulated this hypothesis that maybe the philosopher's stone was used to create titans." Hanji shouted with excitement.

"Oi," Levi called her attention, everyone came to face him because the Corporal finally made a comment of this. His every reaction was very intimidating

"What?"

"What was the pentagram on the underground world got to do with that Philosopher's stone?" Levi asked her.

"Simple thing, we still don't know the wonders of this philosopher's stone and the nature behind it. And one thing is very evident on these circumstances, the alchemy was behind it." She gritted her teeth.

"Alchemy?" Armin was surprised at the moment.

"Law of equivalent exchange, it was the one that were circulating news on the underground world back then." Levi told them

"It was also a taboo on the Ishvara tribe." Hanji said.

"Then why—" Levi continued.

"Save it for later Levi, do you know any person who has this knowledge about alchemy?" Hanji cut him.

"I know a few, but even so I won't let—"

"Just do the mission." Hanji said.

"What was that?"

"You are going to travel to that pentagram and unleash the secrets of Philosopher's stone."

"We don't have any idea on what's going on there."

"Then, how come some suspicious people know it? At the very least, it really exists and that people are travelling back and forth on that."

"Tch."

"And yes, the commander handed me this over just to announce who will be your partner on this mission." Hanji made a small laugh.

She unwrapped the letter and announced that it was, "Mikasa Ackerman, you are the one who's going with Levi to travel to another dimension."

"What? Why me? You know very well that I cannot leave Eren behind." Mikasa shouted with disbelief.

"The Commander chose you because you are also on Special Ops Squad. And since this is a very special operation, why not you and Levi get this job done as soon as possible."

"I doubt Erwin thought of that." Levi made a low comment.

"But, I can't leave him." Mikasa insisted.

Eren held her hand for a moment as said, "I'll be fine Mikasa, and besides this is a very remote place. And we'll not do anything else until you and the Corporal finally came back."

"You promised?" Mikasa held her hand too.

"I promise!"

"Tch, this is not yet a farewell Eren." Levi interrupted.

Mikasa shot a glare on Levi, with a hidden message him not to mind their business.

"So everything is settled now and for that, I can finally go home." Hanji concluded.

"So when will be the start on this crappy mission?" Levi questioned her.

"Tomorrow." She smiled.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Levi stood up already and together with Hanji they strode on the door, when suddenly Hanji whisphered something of his ear.

"You'll just have to thank me later." Hanji chuckled.

"Screw you, Hanji." He snarled at her.

"Anyways, good luck for the both of you."

* * *

_[At the Central HQ]_

"So where was the Colonel at this kind of a busy day?" Havoc muttered to himself as he worked on the documents that Roy Mustang left on his desk.

"You know very well that Colonel would always like to ditch his work." Riza Hawkeye reminded him, as she was also working on the paper that Roy had left.

"Yeah, and not to mention this old typewriter machine, I guess we should buy a new one." The other officer said, until someone touched the said machine and revert it into a new shiny one. He looked up then saw that it was Edward Elric who fixed it with the help of alchemy of course.

"Oh, finally the Elric brothers are here!" Havoc said surprisingly.

Both Ed and Al smiled to them and seated on the chair. Then Ed asked them, "By the way, where's the Colonel?"

Before anyone can answer, there was a huge bang on the door again and this time it was Lieutenant Colonel Hughes.

"Yo! Everybody a good day isn't it? Have you happen to know where is Roy? I mean the Colonel?" He grinned at them.

"Why is everyone looking for me?" Roy Mustang suddenly appeared. From the look on his face, he seems to be very sleepy until now. Then Hughes approached him behind.

"Colonel, I found the documents that you requested. Everything had to me here and also the death report of Brasque Gran, the state alchemist who was also murdered by Scar."

Roy was surprised on the information that Brasque Gran died already. He seemed to be strong enough just to defeat Scar. For he was known in manipulating the weapons into his own liking.

"So I guess I should tell you guys that I'm sure the next target would be you and Edward since you are the know state alchemists here." Hughes made a friendly warning on them. "Just saying this because you were my friends, Roy and Edward."

"Hey, did someone forget about me? Being a state alchemist?" Major Armstrong suddenly appeared on the door.

"Yeah, Major I didn't forgot you I'm just saying that you are strong enough to defend yourself." He chuckled.

"And was that supposed to mean?" Roy became puzzled.

"Let's stop this nonsense chatter and let's begin to work." Armstrong said.

"By the way Ed, are you up for this day? I mean we could look for the one that you saw yesterday." Roy suggested.

"Of course! I'm always ready for anything, and besides I have nothing to do for this day, I just finished my annual research study." Ed was delighted on what they were about to do. Finding that simple mystery will also give them a hint on what were the secrets of the Philosopher's stone.

"How about you Major Armstrong and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes? Would you like to come also?" Roy invited them.

"I'll guess I say yes," Hughes answered immediately, "As long that you'll pay for my lunch Colonel." He nodded at him.

"Same with me Colonel." Armstrong smiled at them.

"Fine, I'll guess I don't have any choice." He made a sour look on his face as he gathered his suitcase.

"Colonel, I'll carry this." Riza offered her help on him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, besides it is just gloves."

"Alright will set then."

* * *

_[underground tunnel heading from the underground world]_

Mikasa was breathless the moment they are walking into the entrance on the tunnel. She was annoyed because the Corporal walked too fast she was finding a hard time to catch up walking on him. The moment Levi stopped for a moment to think which way they will be going Mikasa finally had a chance to talk him.

"Corporal, are we catching up something? I mean why are you walking this fast." Mikasa asked him, she was breathing hardly just in time to catch him.

"Oi, Mikasa we are not here just to walk on a park. So might as well do your job and that is to get this done as soon as we can." Levi reminded her.

"But Corporal, we are walking, I mean you are not walking, you are running this whole time." She sighed.

"It is not my problem anymore if you can't catch up." Levi replied.

"And you are considerate enough—"

"Tell me what are you implying, Ackerman?"

"Then what the hell are you in a hurry?" Her voice was rising now. Since earlier this morning, her annoyance with her Corporal grew stronger. Just when she was about to say goodbye to her friends and with Eren, the Corporal stole that chance and made her to finish cleaning the dining area.

"Because—" He trailed off,

"Levi! Is that you?" An old man wearing a rugged suit appeared in front of them. Levi recognized that voice, he was acquainted with this made back then.

Mikasa was taken aback when the old man appeared in front them. Just what was the environment the Corporal grew up? Mikasa wondered. He seemed to be strong and a bit reserve. The only thing that he cannot understand was why he was such c clean freak? Mikasa was interrupted on her thoughts when Levi introduced her to the rugged old man.

"Peter, this is Mikasa Ackerman my–"

"You have a wife already Levi" Peter, the rugged old man made a foul comment that Mikasa wanted to punch him for doing that.

Levi was lost in a second when he said, "No, she was my subordinate. She is under my squad." Levi clarified in an instant as soon as he can feel Mikasa's glare at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought you already had a wife, because the moment I saw her, I know that somehow she was your type." He coughs then he added, "Anyways, what made you come here?"

"Ackerman and I were sent by a mission commanded by Erwin, the Survey Corps Commander to investigate something. I'm sorry because we cannot say our real objectives but I'm glad that I saw you because you are just the right man that we are looking. Perhaps you can help us to send us to the other dimension with that alchemy knowledge of yours."

"Alchemy indeed, but have you said that you have no interest in learning that." Peter remarked.

"You're correct. I haven't had a slight of interest on that. That's why I'm asking your help."

"Sure, I'll both of you." He chuckled.

"Right."

"Oi, Ackerman go over here. We're going to depart from here. See that pentagram that lies on that side?" He pointed out the ancient transmutation circle on her then he looked at her, "By that portal were going to travel on another world on which I haven't had any slightest idea."

"I understand anything that you said, Corporal."She winces.

"Good."

"Hey, Levi and companion can you go over here now." Peter called their attention.

They are standing on the said pentagram now, the one that was called the portal to another world. To another dimension. To another world that they know nothing about. Mikasa observed that the moment Peter made his way towards them, she can see that it has a reaction that was happening. She saw that the ground that they stepped on was lighted on spark of light. She haven't seen any reaction like this before. The only thing that she saw was the transformation of Eren into a titan.

"Alright, both of you hold your hands." Peter commanded them.

_Hold his hands? No way, I'm not yet insane just to do that, Mikasa wondered._

"Oi, you heard him right? Hold my hand now." Levi insisted his hand on hers.

But Mikasa have no choice but to hold his hand as well. The moment she holds his hand, she felt that the Corporal has a very soothing and a warm hand. Not the once that she was imagining that it was rough and full of callous.

As soon as Peter started on working, Mikasa gripped Levi's hands more perhaps she was afraid was the about to happen. Levi felt her tension too. And just to make her assure that everything will be alright, he just throws a lame pun on her.

"Hey Ackerman, as soon as were done with this, remember to clean the backyard with all your strength." He chuckled.

"The hell with you cleaning, Corporal." She replied at ease.

As they are talking, they felt that there was something happening that around them. They could not see clearly but it seems that everything around them moves so fast and they both fainted on the process.

_It was a success! Peter thought to himself._

* * *

As Ed and Al lead the way on the ruined building of the so called "5th Laboratory" they felt an instant shake that made them back of for a while.

"Brother, have you felt it? It seems that there was a light coming from the room where the ancient transmutation circle is." Al asked his brother, Ed.

"Are you sure it is the right way?" Roy asked the both of them.

"Yeah, I can't be wrong. I even memorized of its location." Ed replied.

"Nah, very well."

"Colonel! Come over here!" Hughes called their attention as he walked past at them.

"Brother, the room! Lieutenant Colonel Hughes found it!" Al said happily and he ran after him.

To their surprise, there was a two people lying on the old transmutation circle with their hands together. And they both are wearing a very weird kind of weapon.

**[TBC]**

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think? HAHA it was my first time doing a crossover and maybe linking this two all time favourite anime will be a good idea XD Saw any parallelism? Oh yeah, thanks for reading. I'm so sorry if I don't know the right terminologies like The Underground world, it was supposed to be the place where Levi first lived. Second was the Stohess XD, I'm not so sure if I do it right. Anyways this is all a fanfiction that happens to be on my weird mind for the past few days. Again, thanks for reading! I'm going to update sooner.

**Note 2:** Expect more RivaMika scenes on the next chapters, and make any comment on who's FMA characters you want to appear on the next chapters? Gaah! How I missed the FMA casts! Clue: A homunculus that you love


End file.
